The present invention relates generally to folders for printed products, and more particularly to folders having rotating cylinders.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,792, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a jaw folder having a copy-guiding cylinder, a jaw cylinder, and a cross-folding cylinder. The folder has a double parallel-fold folding mode and a delta fold folding mode. The copy-guiding cylinder has circumferential surface parts assigned to the grippers and to the folding blades of the copy-guiding cylinder. In the delta folding mode, the circumferential surface parts assigned to the grippers are extended to form part of the cylinder surface, while the circumferential surface parts assigned to the folding blades are retracted therein. A guide element mounted on a movable segment of the cylinder moves the circumferential surface parts between the extended and the retracted positions via a follower element attached to the circumferential surface part. A spacing remains at the surface when the circumferential surface part is retracted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,578, also incorporated by reference herein, discloses a folding machine with a transfer cylinder having a half-cut position and a one-third cut position. Sliding circumferential surface parts, called closure plates, reduce the circumferential opening in the one-third cut position.